


baby doll

by mmarner



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Feminization, Kinda, M/M, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmarner/pseuds/mmarner
Summary: “what have i said to you over and over again?”“i-i don’t know what-““what’s our rule?”juuse slouched in his seat. “i’m not allowed to take anything unless you, or pk, or any of the boys are with me.”“and what did you do today?”“but pk was with me!” juuse whined.“oh, so you’re going to lie to me now?”





	baby doll

**Author's Note:**

> my first time posting anything ever so... be nice 
> 
> also, this was gonna be pekka/juuse but then i saw this https://saros-the-son-pekka-the-dad.tumblr.com/post/183518156944 AND this https://cheerbaitromanjosi59.tumblr.com/post/183515609359 
> 
> so... enjoy ;)

“i’m booooored.”

as if he hadn’t already made that abundantly clear. that was the eighth time pk had heard those words in the last five minutes. pk was trying to be nice, he really was. but juuse was making that so so hard. he was his bosses boy, and he knew if he even looked at him the wrong way, brian would slap him into next week. he really had no choice but to suck it up and not say anything. 

he silently cursed brian for forcing him to keep an eye on him. brian called it “protecting”, but pk saw it as babysitting and nothing else.

pk sighed, looking from juuse, to the building he was standing in front of, and back to juuse. it had already been about twenty minutes which meant they had another fifteen before brian walked out that building, and he really didn’t want to spend those fifteen minutes with juuse. 

finally giving in, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, slipping out a twenty and handing it over to juuse. “go buy yourself something from across the street. you better be back in ten minutes before brian gets back.” 

juuse laughed with glee, reaching up to kiss his cheek. “thanks!” and then he was off, practically skipping to the corner store. at the time, pk thought it seemed like a good idea to send juuse away, but it would soon become clear how much of a careless mistake he just made. 

///

brian was not in a good mood. he had a right to be moody today, though. it was collection day, and it was the same thing week after week. people trying to come up with half-assed excuses as to why they couldn’t come up with the money.

pete callahan was always giving him excuses. it was almost as if he had no fear, despite the fact that he’d been backhanded by brian’s ring adorned hands more times than he could count for being so difficult.

it was always a guessing game for brian. he’d step into pete’s butcher shop bright and early every wednesday morning, wondering what excuse or act he’d come up with this time. last week, he tried to get out of paying his dues by saying his missus was in the hospital. brian knew this was a lie because he had just walked by mrs. callahan sweeping the storefront on his way in. that lie earned pete a bloody nose and a not so nice warning.

this day in particular, brian was greeted by ginger, pete’s only daughter, when he walked in. she just so happened to be at the register that day, and brian was quick to notice how she pushed her shoulders back, accentuating her bust, and how she sucked the eraser end of a pencil between her red stained lips.

“hi!” she cheerily greeted. “what can i do for you?”

it was more than obvious that pete had purposely put her at the register so he could avoid confrontation. brian grew even more irritated than he already was, but he kept his cool in front of ginger, wanting to remain respectful and polite to the younger girl. he plastered on a fake smile. “is your daddy in?”

“he’s somewhere.” she muttered carelessly.

“well, can you go get him sweetheart? i need to speak with him.”

she put her pencil down then, swinging her legs over the counter and jumping right in front of brian. “i can’t. he’s busy. but i can help.” she leaned in a little closer, a little too close for brian’s taste.

“you can’t help me, this is for the grownups. now-“

“i’m eighteen now,” she hummed, walking her fingers along the buttons of his coat. “i can help with grown up things.”

brian grabbed her hand, shoving it away abruptly. “i’m not going to ask again. go get your daddy.”

“oh, but mister boyle, my daddy told me to help you.” then she lowered her voice. “if you promise not to collect from us today, i’ll make you feel really good.”

to say brian was fuming at that point would be an understatement. anger blossomed all throughout his body.

ginger began to shrink away, noticing the fire in his eyes. “get upstairs,” he told her, “and don’t come back down until i’ve left. do i make myself clear?”

“y-yes,” she squeaked, and the moment he let her hand go, she turned and scampered away towards the stairs that led up to her family’s apartment.

then, brian stepped into the back. he caught sight of someone running, and it was more than clear that it was just the man he had been looking for. “callahan!” he all but bellowed, dashing after him.

when he caught up to him, brian grabbed pete, wrestling him to the ground. in seconds, he had slammed his fist into pete callahan’s face. “you’d let your own daughter throw herself at me just so she could get you out of not paying your own dues? you fucking pig!”

brian pulled the man up off the floor, lifting his knee to meet his nose. a crack sounded from the contact, and soon, pete callahan was on the ground, blood gushing between the fingers held up in an attempt to hold his broken nose. 

“i’m taking what you owe out of the register,” brian spat as he passed the man laying on the ground.

and with that, he was walking out into the front of the shop, pulling out what he needed from the cash register. plus a little extra for all the trouble he’d been put through. he figured he’d use it to buy something nice for his boy. but, juuse, however, was already buying something of his own. maybe even stealing a bit too.

///

it was fine, really. he had slipped a lollipop into his sock, a packet of candy cigarettes into his pocket, and a pack of bubblegum in between the waistband of his underwear and the soft, smooth skin of his lower belly. was it wrong? oh yes. but he’d done this before, he knew exactly what he was doing. of course, this went against the rules brian had put in place. juuse had a bit of a stealing problem. okay, a lot of a stealing problem. he couldn’t help it. when the urge came, he reached out and he took whatever he wanted, all out of impulse.

before he’d met brian, juuse had been getting into plenty trouble for doing just that. it was funny, really, how a man who spent his time doing many, many illegal things was so adamant that he give up stealing. he was doing it for juuse’s safety, though. he was not allowed to steal anything unless brian were with him. but he was alone now, left to his own devices and completely unaware of the little old lady who’d been eyeing him since he walked into the store.

she’d watched him do it all. she had no tolerance for thieves, and now was no exception. she wasn’t about to let juuse walk out of her store without paying for the items he’d taken. knowing one sure way of stopping him, the old woman picked up the phone and discreetly dialled the police.

in all of five minutes, the sound of sirens could be heard. the young man thought nothing of it, simply going about his business and choosing a few things to actually but with the money pk had given him. the moment he stepped to the counter, placing his items upon it, the woman reached across and grabbed his wrist.

“you stay right where you are,” she said, “i saw the things you took, you little wrench.”

his eyes widened, and immediately, he yanked his hand away. “i have no idea what you’re talking about,” she snapped, stepping backwards.

“show me what you’ve taken!” 

he took yet another step back. then, he turned, making a dash for the door. but the moment he got outside, he ran straight into the chest of a policeman. he attempted to dodge out of his way, but he caught his arm, and he had nowhere to go. 

across the street, pk had turned just in time to see the police car approach, and he just knew it was there because of juuse. “fuck,” he hissed, tossing his cigarette to the sidewalk and stomping it out. just as he made a move to step across the street and attempt to get him out of the situation before brian came outside and saw, he heard the door to the butcher’s shop open, and out stepped brian. 

“fuck!” he cursed again, louder this time.

“what are you yelling about?” brian asked, his brow furrowing as he glanced across the street. “what’s going on over there?”

pk tried to explain, but he realized that no explanation would ease just how pissed brian would be in a few short moments. as brian looked on, the sound of a commotion could be heard, and suddenly, his boy was being pulled out of the street shop, and not without putting up a fight.

brian swore under his breath. “you let her go over there alone?!” he exclaimed, turning to pk. “what the hell were you thinking?!”

“i-“, pk tried, but brian shook his head.

“you know what, i don’t care. go tell everyone what’s going on. i’m going to go reason with the fucking cops and fix the mess you got us into.” 

and with that, brian was climbing into the driver’s seat, leaving behind pk as he threw the car into gear and sped off. he’d be damned if he let juuse spend the night in a holding cell.

juuse was just arriving at the station then, five minutes from the shop he’d just been in. the officers were less than kind to him, roughly jerking him out of the car, pulling him into the building. it was all quite dramatic for something as small as shoplifting.

once inside, he was yanked into the back of the station, soon led into an office. he was pushed into a chair, cuffed to the armrest, and told not to try anything. then he was left alone, and he huffed in pure frustration, head falling back against the chair. 

meanwhile, brian was just pulling up outside of the station, wasting no time in climbing out of the car. he rolled his shoulders, fully prepared for anything. he didn’t expect it to be hard to get him out of this predicament. brian had a tendency to get whatever he want, whenever he wanted. people were scared of him, of what he was capable of, so mostly everyone cooperated with him. he had power, he had influence, and he wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty. 

he walked through the front doors, pushing past anyone in his way. he stepped up to the front desk, slamming his palm atop it, scaring the poor receptionist out of her wits. he demanded to know where his boy was, but she timidly replied with, “i-i don’t know mister boyle.”

he nodded, biting at his bottom lip. “alright then. i’ll find him myself.”

at this same time, the door to the office juuse was in opened, and in walked a short, cranky looking man, whose name tag read gallagher. there was a cigarette perched between his lips, trailing smoke around his head. he stopped at the desk, turning around to lean on the edge of it as he folded his arms across his chest, peering down at him. some ashes fell from his cigarette and onto the floor.

“i’m only asking this once nicely, so i suggest you cooperate,” he began, leaning forward. smoke bled into his face, and he coughed in distaste. “give me everything that you stole today. i don’t know where you’re hiding it, but if i have to search you, i will. and you don’t want that, so i suggest you present them to me yourself.”

juuse looked at him, remaining silent and unmoving. he didn’t appreciate that, so he reached forward, grabbing the collar of his shirt and yanking him. “alright then, you wanna play like that? fine.” in seconds, he was pulling him up out of his seat, ignoring his protests as the cuffs dug into his wrist.

before he could so much as lift another finger, the door to his office swung open, and in strolled brian, clutching the collar of one of the two officers that had arrested juuse. he shoved him forward, so hard he fell into a nearby chair. 

he stood there, tall and proud, chest heaving slightly. the man in front of juuse visibly paled, immediately releasing his hold on him. the room was silent, dead silent, as brian approached the two men. gallagher took a step back, only to run into the desk behind him. “brian, i-“ he began, but brian gave him one look, and he shut his mouth.

wordlessly, brian reached forward, and gallagher flinched. the taller man didn’t hit him, though. instead, he took the cigarette out of his mouth, and brought it to his own instead. “really, gallagher? after all i’ve done for you, this is how you repay me, by arresting my boy?”

“th-they… we didn’t know he was yours, honest. we-“

“save it,” brian snapped. he took a long drag of the half smoked cigarette, and blew it into the man’s face. “have you forgetten about our arrangement, chief gallagher? we pay you and your boys, and in exchange, you leave my people alone. you don’t touch a single hair on their heads. but today, you broke that rule.”

“look brian, i said we didn’t-“ 

brian slammed his hand against the desk. “interrupt me again, see what happens!” 

gallagher swallowed, nodding quickly. brian continued then. “now,” he turned towards the officer he’d shoved into the room. “you’re gonna un-cuff my boy, and i’m going to leave with him, and we’re going to forget about this ordeal. that understood?”

both men nodded, and soon, juuse was freed from his handcuffs. he stood, throwing his arms around brian, he stood there for a moment, looking between the two men. “this’ll never happen again, will it?”

“n-no,” gallagher stammered.

with that, brian nodded. “alright then. good afternoon, gentleman.” he looked down at juuse. “c’mon baby doll.”

and then, he was gone, arm slung around his shoulders as he lead juuse out of the building. 

“oh! thank you brian!” he gushed, looking up at him. but brian wasn’t smiling. in fact, he looked rather pissed. 

///

“get in the car,” he said, once juuse was outside. he was decent enough to open the passenger door for him. 

“but-“

“i said get in.”

without a word, juuse obeyed, slipping into the seat. brian shut his door before goings around to his side. it was silent for a few moments as brian pulled out onto the main road, until he finally spoke.

“what have i said to you over and over again?”

“i-i don’t know what-“

“what’s our rule?”

juuse slouched in his seat. “i’m not allowed to take anything unless you, or pk, or any of the boys are with me.”

“and what did you do today?”

“but pk was with me!” juuse whined.

“oh, so you’re going to lie to me now?”

at that, juuse’s eyes filled with tears of shame, but he didn’t reply. he only folded his arms across his chest. brian sighed. “don’t you dare pout.”

“i’m not pouting!” he nearly shouted.

“tell me why i made that rule.”

“i don’t know.”

juuse knew full well why brian had made the rule, but he was stubborn, and didn’t want to admit it. brian didn’t like that, and he bristled. “fine, be that way. you wanna act like a child? i’ll treat you like one.”

he huffed, turning his head away from brian to look out her window. brain clench his jaw, though he didn’t shout at him. he’d never done so before, and never would he either. that didn’t mean he couldn’t be angry with him, though. in fact, he was angry, and even a little hurt. this was exactly what he’d been trying to rescue juuse from, a life of thievery and homelessness. to think that he would so easily revert back to hus old ways - stealing as a means of survival - after how hard brian had worked to give juuse a better life, protect him, really smarted.

back then, juuse had been out on the streets, doing whatever he could to survive. he had no choice but to steal. food, clothes, money, whatever he could get his hands on. then, one day, he had made the mistake of stealing from brian. in the end, it hadn’t really been a mistake, it had actually been fate. but to anyone else watching it go down, they would have said juuse was most certainly in big trouble.

and for a moment there, he was. he’d tried pickpocketing brian, and almost instantly, he caught him. it was foolish to event attempt to pickpocket him, because brian had been doing so since he was a small boy. he knew what to expect. he grabbed him after that, and it hadn’t been hard to, especially with longer legs and arms than juuse, so he could reach him faster. 

brian had been prepared to smack whoever it was that had tried stealing from him across the face, until he saw who it was. his raised hand lowered, and his features softened. a look shared between them was all it took to change the course of his life. brian wouldn’t let him go, not until juuse explained why he had tried to steal from him. when he got to the bottom of it, he learned that juuse was homeless. that was enough for brian to decide to take him in. and it had looked a little funny, surely. the big, bad gangster had a heart after all.

fast forward to present day, where he’d been living with brian for over two years, was in love with him, and had all the clothing, food, and necessities money could buy. juuse was taken care of, he was protected. he didn’t need to steal anymore to survive. he realized that it was hurtful to do that to brian, to continue stealing even after he had deliberately told him not to anymore. brian was trying to help him, really. he knew that when juuse started taking things, he couldn’t stop. it was simply reflex, and even after two years, the problem still reared its ugly head at times.

and maybe it was a little funny that a man who was literally the leader of an organized crime ring was telling him not to steal, but it was brian’s way of protecting him, keeping him out of trouble and from falling right back into his old life.

the more juuse thought about it, the worse he felt. he’d given brian such a hard time, and during one of the most stressful days of the week for him. how could he?

brian made him return the stolen items back to the shop, much to his chagrin, and directly after, he headed right back across the street to pick up pk. the whole ride back to the house was silent. juuse was sulking, more or less, and pk could sense the tension between brian and his lover, to which he said nothing, for fear of juuse or brian ripping their heads off.

once brian pulled up outside the estate, and once pk was out of the car, he turned to juuse, a stern look clear on his features. “stay here. i’ll deal with you later.” and then he was gone, leaving him all alone in the car while he went in to talk about important things with his men that juuse was not privy to. twenty minutes later, he came back outside, rounded the car, and climbed into the driver’s seat. 

“brian, i-“

“don’t say anything.”

juuse clamped his mouth shut then, folding his arms across his chest. again, he was sulking, and brian had had quite enough of that. the initial hurt had worn off, and now he was just angry. he didn’t say a word, though, and that alone was torture for juuse. he knew he was in trouble, and he also knew that whatever punishment brian chose to dole out was what he deserved. the silent treatment, however, was not a punishment that juuse wanted. being ignored always made him very sad, and in the silence of the car, he felt tears well in his eyes, and he was suddenly very, very sorry. “i-i’m sorry,” juuse squeaked, looking down at his lap. bill said nothing, not even bothering to scold him for opening his mouth when he’d told him not to talk.

brian pulled up outside of their little cottage then, and the moment the engine was turned off, he climbed out and rounded the car, opening his door. “come on,” he said. when juuse hesitated, brian grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the car, slamming the door behind him. he took him inside the house, remaining silent the whole way.

once he released his arm, he shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it over the back of the large chair in the living room. juuse stood there like a reprimanded child, watching as his lover sauntered towards the old bar cart that always stood alongside the wall. this was a habit of brian’s, a glass of scotch whenever he came home after a stressful day. just one glass, something to loosen him up. today, however, he was having two.

he turned to juuse then, taking a swig of the liquid in his glass before pointing a finger in his direction. “go to the bedroom.”

foolishly, juuse tried reasoning with brian. “but-“

“go to the fucking bedroom!”

at that, juuse obeyed, turning on his heel and scurrying towards the back of the house, his stomach doing flip flops as he went. he sat on the bed, folding his hands in his lap and crossing her ankles, sitting as innocently as a flower. brian was just pouring himself a second glass then, taking his time. he swirled the alcohol around in his glass before he strolled into the bedroom, finding juuse seated on the bed, nervously awaiting him.

he smiled, but it wasn’t a kind smile. it was almost bitter, and a little eerie. juuse watched as he set his glass down on the chest at the end of their bed, then head over to the armoire, where he pulled open its doors and began undressing. he placed his vest inside, as well as his tie and his shoes. his cufflinks were placed in the little jewelry dish on the dresser, and his watch went right after. he was silent the entire time, until he finally turned to him, and came to kneel before him.

with his handing resting upon his knees, he spoke. “you cause me a lot of trouble today, baby doll.”

“i-i know, i’m so sorry brian! i-“

“shh,” he shushed juuse, “you know i can’t let you get away with this scot-free.”

his eyes were blurring with tears all over again, but he nodded, and brian continued.”i want you to be a good boy and take whatever daddy gives, alright?”

“yes, sir.”

“good. stand up for me.” as brian stood, so did juuse, and he looked up at him with wide doe eyes, waiting for brian to make a move. he reached forward, pulling off juuse’s shirt, leaving him in only his boxers. brian rid him of those, too, until juuse was completely naked, and he was still clothed.

juuse felt very small, and so exposed. brian began to slide his hand down the front of his body, never breaking eye contact as his fingers grazed between his legs, wrapping his hand firmly around juuse’s dick. he whimpered pitfully, and brian grinned. “get on the bed, baby doll.”

and so, juuse obeyed, climbing onto the bed with no protest. as he did so, brian made his way back to the armoire, rifling around inside before merging with one of his silk ties. he told juuse to get on his knees then, after which he pulled his hands up to the wrought iron bed frame, tying his wrists securely. 

his knees were against the mattress, leaving his back, and his bottom, exposed to brian. he stared at juuse for several moments, and although juuse couldn’t see his face from his position, he could feel brian’s gaze burning into him like hot embers.

“you’ve been such an inconsiderate little boy, you know. blatantly disregarding my rules, getting yourself into trouble, and lying to me? i don’t know why on earth you’d think you could get away with all of that. but you can’t. and i have to punish you for it.” 

juuse could hear the clink of his belt being unfastened, and he swallowed hard. “i’m so sorry, daddy,” he whispered. 

brian folded his belt in half. “i can’t hear you.” he wasn’t saying it to further drive his point home. he truly couldn’t hear juuse.

“i’m sorry! oh, i’m so sorry!”

his hand slid down the expanse of juuse’s back, soon reaching his round bottom. “i know you’re sorry. but sorry doesn’t cut it.”

and then, without warning, brian brought his belt down to his sensitive skin. a resounding crack! snapped through the air, and juuse yelped loudly, jolting forward. he hadn’t been prepared in the least.

“hold still,” brian gritted out, placing his hand against his lower back before bringing the belt down again, harder this time. again, he yelped, though miraculously held still. “count them.”

brian smacked him again, and juuse counted. “three!”

“what do you say?”

“th-thank you, daddy.”

another smack. “four! thank you daddy!”

“five! thank y-you, daddy!”

and so it went, each swat stinging worse, each yelp growing louder. he didn’t stop until juuse was sobbing, hot tears streaming down his face, dripping down onto the cotton pillow below him. welts had raised on his bottom, his skin raised from the belt repeatedly hitting it. he counted dutifully, though when he lost count, brian started all over again, at which he only sobbed harder. 

brian alternated between swatting juuse’s bum, and moving down the back of his thighs. it wasn’t long before he was trembling terribly, and when his muscles were no longer tense, when he let go and his tears grew silent, brian knew he’d had enough.

he stepped towards the head of the bed, bending down to speak to juuse, checking in, making sure he was still with him. “are you alright, baby doll?”

despite his tear stained cheeks and his sore body, juuse was able to answer him. “yes.”

that was all the confirmation brian needed. he untied his hands then, and as his arms dropped, juuse sighed loudly, body falling limp against the bed. soft little i’m sorrys flowed from his mouth, and he trembled for him, overwhelmed by the emotions running through him. the arousal, the relief, the need, the shame. he was pliant and submissive at that point, willing to do anything brian asked of him. 

carefully, brian turned juuse over onto his back, cupping his face. “good boy,” he whispered, kissing his lips. juuse whimpered, grabbing onto him instantly. “you took that so well.”

as he gazed down at juuse, brian’s hands slipped between his legs yet again. this time, one thumb swiping over juuse’s dripping slit, while one thumb was pressing down on his hole. “who made you this wet?”

“y-you.”

“who, baby doll?”

“daddy did.”

brian smiled at that. “yes he did. and who does this sweet little pussy belong to?”

“daddy.”

“mm, yes it does. it’s all mine.” his fingers dipped into juuse, and he whimpered lowly, hips rocking into brian’s hand.

“please.”

“what? what do you want?”

juuse could hardly get the words out, they were stuck in his throat. “want you.”

“me? you want my cock, is that it?”

at that, juuse nodded, and brian only laughed. “well you aren’t getting it.”

when he whined, brian slapped his thigh, and his complaint turned into a cry, his body shuddering at the pain. then, brian shoved two fingers into juuse again, and without warning, he began to roughly fuck him with them. when juuse began to yell out, brian slowed his fingers, pausing to let a train of spit drop down onto juuse’s hole, getting him nice and slick. 

the sound of brian’s fingers moving steadily filled the room, and juuse fell back against the pillow, his eyes rolling back. “i can’t believe how wet you are,” brian growled.

juuse couldn’t be bothered to say a word, he was entirely overwhelmed, spread wide for brian. juuse just wanted to please him, wanted to show him how sorry he was. it didn’t matter that his bottom was throbbing, or that he was exhausted. he wanted to be a good boy and make brian proud.

brian leaned down then, never slowing the pace of his fingers as he closed his over juuse’s nipple, teeth catching his hardened bud and pulling roughly. he cried out, the pain swirling straight into pleasure. brian relished in it, using his free hand to tug on his other nipple.

“daddy!” he shrieked.

brian lifted his head then to look at her, strands of his hair falling down across his forehead. “do you want daddy to fuck you?”

“please, please, please.”

“you’re going to have to do better than that, baby.”

“please, i want you so bad! i want you inside of me, i want you to fill me up. i need it so badly.” juuse was practically sobbing, his entire body undulating, desperate for brian, whose cock throbbed painfully at the sight. juuse was all his, so vulnerable and eager to please. brian couldn’t help but groan deeply at his utter submission. oh how he loved juuse.

brian pulled away from him then, and juuse whined at the loss of contact. he began removing his clothing entirely, and soon enough, he was completely bare. he climbed onto the bed, pushing juuse’s legs further apart and staring down at him like a predator closing in on its prey. he saw how his hole glistened, and it only made him harder.

he reached down, spreading juuse open. “so pretty.” 

juuse was purring like a kitten, and brian was dizzy. he pushed his legs even further apart, and situated himself between them. when juuse felt his hardness against him, he moaned.

“daddyyyyy…”

“what, baby doll? you want me inside?”

“please?”

brian began sliding up and down juuse’s hole, shuddering in delight. he used his other hand to force juuse’s jaw open, and as he pushed into him, he spat into his waiting mouth. the sound juuse made had his head spinning and cock twitching, and brian let his head drop down to the crook of his neck. 

“you’re so wet for daddy, you feel so good.”

juuse could only moan, his words leaving him entirely as brian began driving his hips into him. he felt so full, stretched around every last inch of brian. brian couldn’t contain his movements, juuse felt too good to go slow. his pace soon quickened, and he was slamming into him then, and juuse was at a loss for words, unable to do anything but lay there and take it.

brian grabbed his hair, pulling juuse closer. “you don’t deserve this, you know that? you don’t deserve this fucking cock after how bad you were today, but you are so irresistible that daddy just can’t help it. say it. tell me how you don’t deserve this.”

“i don’t deserve daddy’s cock.”

brian grunted lowly, wrapping a hand around his throat, applying the slightest bit of pressure as he fucked juuse even harder. brian was relentless, spreading juuse’s legs so roughly his muscles burned, slapping his chest, spitting in his mouth. his hair was ruined, but to brian, he looked like the prettiest boy in the world, taking him so well. brian shoved two fingers in his mouth when he got too whimpery, and he held his face in place when juuse began to look away.

brian could feel juuse clench around him, and his hips stuttered slightly, the feeling sending a jolt of fiery pleasure through him. “fuck, baby doll, you’re squeezing me. are you close?”

“yes,” juuse could only squeak.

“well don’t you dare come, do you understand? you won’t come until i say you can.”

juuse wasn’t sure if he could hold it. the tension in his belly was growing, burning within him like a flame. brian was hitting that one spot inside of him repeatedly, and it was only bringing juuse closer and closer to his end. juuse wanted to tell brian to slow down, but no words left his mouth. brian bucked his hips harder into juuse, and he was howling, clawing at brian’s fair skin, surely leaving pink marks in his wake.

“you feel that?” brian gasped, “you feel daddy deep  
inside you?”

“yes,” juuse peeped, eyes filling with more tears, the intensity becoming all too great.

“oh, you feel so good. you’re gonna make me come, baby doll.” brian was overwhelmed, too. the way juuse was tightening around him was driving him into a frenzy. brian brought his hand between juuse’s legs then, tugging roughly on his cock. juuse was trembling hard, and brian held him, realizing he needed the close contact.

 

brian fought to draw things out further, fought to punish juuse more, but he just couldn’t. he was too close, too desperate, too wrapped up in the searing pleasure to do anything else but rut into him relentlessly. juuse looked up at him with eyes wide as saucers, suddenly jolting against him. “d-daddy!” he helplessly cried. he wanted to be good, wanted to hold it until brian told him he could let go, but he was almost there, and juuse was afraid he couldn’t hold it any longer.

 

“yes, yes, yes,” brian grunted. “fuck, come for me, baby, come all over me.”

and juuse did. with a pitiful sob, he let go, a few strips of his cum reaching his face. his muscles clamped down so tightly that brian could no longer move, and all brian could do was let his orgasm wash over him as juuse milked him. his seed seeped into him as juuse fluttered down from the intensity of his own orgasm, and he mewled at the feeling of being filled to the brim.

 

brian fell against juuse then, breathing hard against his neck as he tried so desperately to calm himself. he kissed the side of juuse’s warm neck repeatedly, and soon, he was pulling out of him. they both hissed at the feeling, and he looked down at juuse, taking in the spaced out look in his eyes. “ih, baby doll,” he whispered, stroking his face. “you did so well.”

 

juuse reached for brian then, and although brian wanted to step away so he could cool down and clean both of them up, he couldn’t resist juuse. he needed the physical contact. “i’m s-so sorry, daddy,” juuse whispered, voice soft and as innocent as could be. “shouldn’t have stolen from that store. was a really bad boy.”

brian kissed his lips. “i forgive you.”

juuse looked up at him, cuddling himself to brian’s chest. he felt so vulnerable, and tears began to well up in his pretty eyes. “don’t be mad at me.”

brian knew what was happening. juuse often dropped like this after such an intense scene. it was brian’s job to ensure that juuse felt safe and taken care of during these tender moments. “oh, no. i’m not mad at you anymore. do you understand why i had to punish you?”

“because i was bad. i disobeyed.”

“you did. but i forgive you, baby doll. i love you so much.”

juuse nuzzled the side of brian’s neck, and sighed sweetly. “i love you too, daddy.”

brian held juuse close, relishing in the feeling of his warmth. brian did love him, more than juuse would ever know. there was nothing brian would not do for him, no valley he wouldn’t walk through, no mountain he would not climb. juuse was his one true weakness, his precious little doll. for a man as tough as nails, brian was really soft as butter.

 

but that was okay, because that was what juuse loved about him.


End file.
